


Fantasy

by komuxi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad Parenting, Baking, Body Image, Breakfast in Bed, Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, Emotional Manipulation, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For a Friend, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Marriage, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Pining, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sad, Scars, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, body issues, but i made this for my friends, i dont like levi, selen dont kill me for that tag, soft, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: One-Shots of your favorite characters! I'll try to be as gender-neutral as possible :)Requests are OPEN!
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 239





	1. Home. (Erwin)

You arrive home. 

The sun had set and the night was warm. Fireflies danced outside, but, really- you couldn't care less about those little animals. 

Your house smelled like fresh mint and tea, not surprising considering you lived with Erwin and he loved tea and the smell of leaves. With a sigh, you let your coat hang at the edge of a nearby sofa and silently creep up to your husband. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, revealing a number of scars because of how much he had fought. 

Fighting titans wasn't easy, and it most definitely took a toll on you when you worried about him all day and night. 

But it was evenings like these in which you appreciated Levi taking over. You and he got along well, but, never spoke a lot. With your hands, you covered Erwin's eyes and laughed, tilting your head to the side as you had expected your husband to jump. But, this was Erwin we're talking about- the commander of the Survey Corps. 

He only hummed and turned around, carrying you in his arms before setting you down on the counter. He kissed you softly, letting the two of you dwell at the moment before the smell of smoke invaded the house. The moon rose and the night was cold, but with Erwin's arms around you, it was warm.


	2. Warmth. (Jean)

Jean was _always_ sweet around you. 

His cheery smile and attitude made you fall in love with him the day you two met. Both of you fought titans, too engulfed in doing so to actually be able to date. But, once the two of you retired after everything had been solved, he eventually confessed. 

The way he described you were soft; tender. You cried as he spoke, making him worry and ask if he had said something wrong. But, with the way you kissed him under a tree surrounded by flowers and a river, it made his muscles ease and eyes close. 

After three years, the two of you had a child. She was a few months old but oh- how sweet he was with her. He always asked if you needed help feeding her and always made sure to bring you chocolates after work. You decided to name your baby Sasha after a dear friend of the two of you. Jean would kiss her small forehead and throw her in the air with care before catching her easily. It worried you at times, knowing how clumsy your husband was, but, you trusted him. 

The way he held you at night was nothing to ignore, either. You moved a lot in your sleep, but, he always seemed to ignore the kicks you threw and still hold you in your arms, kissing your temples every now and then. 

He felt like home- a warmth you hadn't felt in so long.


	3. Cat. (Levi)

Levi loved your attention. 

He denied it, but, it was true. Whenever you scratched and massaged his scalp he'd lean in closer like a cat. 

Teasing him when working was the fun part- "exposing" him to his students and letting out all of his little secrets. How he was an expert cook and loved to bake, how he ugly cried in movies, and how he was like an old grandpa as he always asked for coffee after eating. 

But, then again, he was all you could ask for. He knew you meant no harm when joking around with his students, never really tried to stop you, and only embarrassed you by exposing your own secrets. Whichever they were, Jean was a laughing mess and Mikasa seemed to try and hold back laughter by the end of it.

It seemed like such a mystery on how you got to be in a relationship with such a man. 

His arms were gentle yet strong, face serious but soft around you, and hands so warm when the two of you shared intimacy it all felt like a dream. But, it wasn't a dream. And the morning he woke up, kissed your forehead, and asked if you wanted breakfast in bed reminded you of that.


	4. Touch. (Hange)

Hange never failed to please you. 

Their smile was as bright as the stars in the night, their arms as warm as the beach, and everything never ceased to surprise you. You would always kiss their forehead and proceed to kiss their missing eye, reassuring them that they were as beautiful as always. 

Their skin was tan, always shined in the rays of the big star out there. Only you were aware of how many freckles decorated your lover's skin. They danced like flowers in summer- a field of them. Far too many to count, yet, you always tried to. You'd force them to stand on the balcony of your shared room and stand there as you counted the pretty dark spots on their skin. 

Hange only laughed and spun you around after growing tired, placing a hand on your hip and the other to hold your hand. They'd hum a sweet lullaby, dancing with you around the house with a smile plastered across their face. You'd smile back, getting on the tip of your toes to kiss their lips, resting your other hand on their back for support.

Hange would carry you with easy, their years of training and battles no match for carrying a person. Their fingers would touch your skin, lips would kiss your skin gently, sucking on it every now and then as they grinned. Under the moonlight that entered through a window, Hange's flustered face would make you smile even harder than before. It was nights like these that you forgot about titans. Forgot that they existed and discarded the idea of one being outside your house. Either way, Hange was here to protect you- they always were. 

In the morning, it was no surprise to see a coffee table by your bed with a cut-up apple in star shapes, some coffee, and pancakes. Such delicious food was hard to obtain, so you guessed they had to beg Levi for it. You enjoyed your meal, leaving the note they had left to read for later. You walked down, walking into their office to see them groaning- papers scattered on the table and floor. You laughed, walking up to them and lay a kiss on their forehead, surprising them. You hummed and played with their hair, helping to pick up the papers and with work. 

Time flew by, and, before you knew it, you were back in your shared bed. Just right before falling asleep, you remembered the little note Hange had left. It read as follows; 

_[Y/N], I love you a lot. Perhaps it's because of your smile and gentle hands, but, I'm not sure. I hope you enjoy breakfast, I had to beg Levi for him to let me take it. Love you :)'_


	5. Hate. (Reiner)

Reiner always cried. 

He sobbed every night with his head resting on your thighs, clenching the bedsheets in anger. 

He hated himself.  
And you hated him for it. 

The two of you didn't run away for no reason, after all.

When you discovered he was the Armored Titan, you were... scared, at first. Titans were big; scary and ferocious. Their roars so loud they'd dare break your eardrums. 

But after Reiner explained his story when he kidnapped you, you felt... _pity._ Sad. There was no denying it- you were staying with him. Apart from his good looks, he was kind and gentle. He'd apologize for bringing you into the mess that was happening right now and hug you tightly, forcing you into a hug and pushing you further into his chest as he sobbed. You only smiled and caressed his cheek, reassuring him that it was okay and there was no regret involved. 

Now, you stood in the balcony of an abandoned house, looking out into the horizon. His eyes red and puffy, but face still ever-so-beautiful. You stared at him, and, at the moment, you felt as if everything had clicked. You weren't sure why, but you took his hand with yours and he looked as startled as you did. You were going to apologize, but his gaze softened. He leaned down and kissed you, the sun's heat had a match for the heat he created inside of you. Butterflies pooled in your stomach and your cheeks flustered a pretty pink. 

_'Thank you for staying with me so far, [Y/N]',_ he smiled, letting his hand rest on your cheek to hold it. After that ordeal, Reiner no longer cried. He only held you in his arms at night.


	6. Tender. (Hange)

Hange was sweet; tender. 

Skin so soft and gentle it would seem like it would break any second. But anyone who guessed that was completely and utterly wrong. Hange was strong, their skin as tough as a falcon's talons and muscles so strong and filled with a fury you wondered if they could lift a bear. 

Despite that, you never really got to see that part of them in action. Whenever you were around your lover, it would seem all of their worries would drift away. They'd tell you everything was okay when you were around, that everything and anything that had been occupying their mind would just simply... go away. 

However, you knew better than that.  
Hange was broken. 

They sobbed behind your back every night about how stupid they felt for Moblit's death. You always tried to ask if they were okay, but they'd dismiss it with a dumb excuse of _'having a bad dream'._ You finally had enough when you walked into their office and saw them crying- heavily. Sobs so heavy and dry they were like someone gasping for their last breaths of air. Hand tucked into their chest for someone's comfort. They didn't seem to notice you enter, mind probably too deep within a hurricane to notice anyone. 

You ran into them, hugged them so tightly, and kissed the top of their forehead. Hange only turned around and continued crying into your chest, hands holding onto your shirt it seemed like they were hanging on for dear life. After they ranted on how they felt, it was like finding a bottle in the middle of a vast ocean. Something you'd keep with you forever. 

You kissed their hand and helped them stand up, guiding them into the kitchen and sat them down at the wooden table. You prepared them a quick snack and set it in front of them, admiring the way they looked with the sun running miles across their face. 

After a while, both of you headed upstairs to sleep. For once, you didn't hear the sobs that broke your heart each night. You awoke to the sun in your eyes, and, had you died? The view in front of you seemed so unreal. It was like a stature craved by the greek goddesses themselves. But no, it was only Hange. Sitting in a white chair as they held a book. They looked up at you and smiled.

A sweet and tender smile.


	7. Flexible. (Erwin)

Erwin looked tired.

By each passing day, his blue eyes became a dull gray and his relaxed face muscles came to be clenched; perhaps angry. There had been moments in which you saw him like this- being the commander of such an important group was no easy thing to simply forget or not care about. 

However, you had never seen him like this.   
It had been days since he last smiled, days since he last kissed your cheek, and days since he last thanked you for making him breakfast. His days now only consisted of drinking liquor and passing out on the couch or bed without wishing you goodnight. But you understood. Well, understood was the wrong word- rather, you were flexible. 

Erwin was a busy man, of course, he'd have stressful days and nights. Yet again, you missed him. The _real_ him. The Erwin who would make you laugh so hard you'd barely be able to breathe. The Erwin whose touch was ever-so gentle and the tender kisses he'd leave across your skin every now and then would make your heart flutter. The Erwin who would wrap his arms around you at night and assure you that if there were a titan outside, he'd be there to protect you. 

Now you'd only crave his touch and prevent yourself from asking him if he could hug you at night. Not like he'd listen to you anyway, the alcohol made him fall asleep like a bear going into hibernation. He only came and went now- like a leaf dragged by the wind from place to place with no intention of staying or leaving a trace of itself behind. 

But you were flexible, right? 

You'd reassure him everything was going to be okay and that this whole titan fiasco was going to end soon. 

Except, the day you came home rather late after leaving some of your stuff behind, it was your eyes which grew dull this time. It was your muscles which clenched and hands formed into fists. 

You regretted being so flexible now, perhaps if you hadn't been, he wouldn't have been kissing a woman while you were away.


	8. Stay. (Mikasa)

"Where's Mikasa?" You'd ask, putting away your ODM gear in the storage room. Jean would give you a glare, but not something you were scared of. She had been skipping training for around a week now, and it had started to worry you.

"She caught a cold." Eren would respond, leaning back against the wall. With his arms crossed and cold stare, it was more than obvious that he didn't really care about his friend. God, how ungrateful could someone be? A person chasing you on and on, taking care of you, defending you, all to the trash as they paid little to no mind about you. That was Mikasa's case- and it quite saddened you to see her chase after someone to no remorse. That and you liked her, too.

You cleared your throat after silence had grown in the room "I'm checking in on her." You rose your head up, already making your way out of the room.

"Are you an idiot? You're going to catch it as-" Eren would try to stop you, but only received your fist and a smack to the ground in return.

You'd click your tongue, stomping your foot on the ground _right in front_ of his crotch. It would seem all the men in the room winced, imagining the pain if you had actually stepped on him.

"So what?! At least I'm checking in on her!" You spat, turning around and walking towards the door once again. "I'm not a lazy bum like you." 

After the whole event, you could only chuckle to yourself while picking up tea and towels submerged in cold water. Both Hange and Levi were in the same room as you were, with the titan-freak rambling about how they wanted to live deep in the woods with their friend. Levi only nodded every once in a while, and to others, it might have seemed as if he didn't care, but there was a certain glint in his eyes that reassured he was paying attention and was enjoying the conversation.

"I'm going to check up on Mikasa." You announced, carrying a basket with medicine, towels, tea, water, and warm soup with bread on it with both hands. Levi would only nod and motion with his hand to let Hange continue. Thankfully, they weren't opposed to the idea of you walking in someone who was sick. Someone had to take care of the poor girl, after all.

Once you walked into the room, there was an overwhelming aura of... well, to put it simply, it wasn't comforting. It made you want to leave and shut the door forever. But, you ignored the idea and carried on, making sure that your steps were quiet- just in case the girl was sleeping. Unsurprisingly, she was. The thin and slightly ruined sheets would cover her entire body, only leaving a pink, flushed face to poke out. Pillows would be around her face, protecting her from any harm. You smiled, your stomach doing a number of flips at the sight.

Mikasa was... more than just a crush.  
Whenever she would hold you in a certain position to better your training, all you could focus on were the gentle touches delivered to your skin. The way her short-cut hair flew with the wind always made her all the more angelic. Her eyes were a beautiful gray, too. You always wondered why she was always protecting Eren, the boy never paid her any attention and would constantly head-butt, shove, and ignore her. 

You'd open the blinds and windows, letting the accumulated smell of sickness (if that were even a thing...) go away. You only hummed to yourself, picking up the clothes and tissued on the ground carefully. The whole room was a mess, but you couldn't really blame the girl. Nobody had dared to come in, and it was only Hange who apparently came in every once in a while to check her temperature.

"[Y/N]?" A voice would call out, soft and cranky. You turned around, rushing to Mikasa's bed and helping her sit up. She backed up at your touch, however, which made you put your hands in the air. Had you made her uncomfortable?! Perhaps you should just make your lea-

"I don't want you to catch it, too." Mikasa looked to the left, noticing the basket which held a number of items on it. She then looked back at you, a barely noticeable smile on her lips.

"Fear no more! My immune system is quite strong and will attack any virus!" You grinned, turning around once again to pick up the cloths that were soaked in water. They had grown to be warm by now, though. You dipped them in the plate with ice water once more before laying the cloth across Mikasa's forehead. She would relax and fall back to the comfort of pillows, letting out a low groan.

"I know you must be tired, but drink this tea and medicine for me, okay?" You requested, holding out a spoon with medicine and a cup with ginger tea. The medicine apparently had the flavor of honey, but marketings were always a lie. Bubblegum medicine tastes like actual shit-covered strawberries and honey medicine never stood well with you either. However, the medication was known for working in less than a day, and it was quite a surprise to find it hidden in a drawer of the cabin you were staying in. It wasn't expired, either.

"Alright." Mikasa would groan, sitting up once more and leaning in close to bite down on the spoon, swallowing the medicine afterward. Her face would contort to clear disgust, and you could only laugh about it. She would take the cup from your hands, letting you feel how hot and sweaty her skin was.

"Don't down it, okay?" You would scold her, seeing as how she was drinking the liquid rather quickly. She would pause for a moment and look up at you, and for a second, it looked like the pink on her cheeks turned a scarlet red. Your own pair of cheeks would then match hers, not being able to contain the butterflies in your stomach at the view. To some, it would seem weird how someone could find a person with a cold cute, but you had been struck by cupid's arrow, anything Mikasa did made you feel all sorts of warm and fuzzy.

As the sunset had finally settled behind a mountain, you had begun to fluff up the pillows and replace bedsheets to cleaner, comfier ones while Mikasa would take a bath. You had run around the entire cabin and thankfully found a candle. It had no sticker on it, so the only way to know if it had a scent or not, was to stick your nose deep inside the cup. It had the smell of oranges, but, you could have been wrong.

You helped Mikasa get in bed and covered her with the blankets, leaving the windows open to let some air in as well.

"If there's anything you need, just give me a call, okay?" You would shoot her a smile, turning on your heel onto for a hand to hold your arm and force you to a stop.

"Actually." Mikasa began, eyes settled onto your frame. "Could you... _stay?_ "


	9. Long. (Armin)

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" You mumbled, body against a tree. Your ODM gear was discarded on the ground, blades bloodied thanks to the flesh of titans. How long had it been since you last could relax on a hill? Way, way too long.

Armin hummed and nodded, looking down at you as he sat on a tree branch. Despite the sapling being quite old and weak, it still supported the man. "Yes, I do." He admitted, voice far too low and soft for anyone to hear. Even with you right below him, you didn't catch what he had said.

Maybe it was the wind. Or perhaps the warm sun. Possibly even the lilies on the valley, but the moment sun rays hit your skin, and a cold wind wrapped itself around you, you succumbed to your knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Armin tried going after you as rolled down the hill, but his hands could only do so much as to shake the leaves. It was as if he wasn't there- and rather _dead._

Sticks and stones ripped the fabric of your clothes, causing them to then dig into your skin. You recalled the famous saying, _'sticks and stones won't break your bones'_ , which now seemed to be true. Once you finally landed on the bottom, cuts and bruises covered your body as a whole. Your hair now filled with knots and dry leaves and a broken finger, it seemed as though things couldn't possibly get worse.

The same gust of wind swathed itself on your body once more, and the purple, fragile, and small flowers sent you back into a frenzy of memories.

\----------------------------- 

"Hey" You grinned, slopping down to where Armin sat. 

He only jumped and dropped the book he had on hand, scrambling to get it before anything could happen to it. "What'cha got there?" You asked, peering over his shoulder and looking into his eyes. Armin flushed and stepped back, resting his back against a wall. Was he uncomfortable or scared around you?

"Oh, sorry [Name]! I didn't see you..." He muttered, opening the book once more and handing it over to you. Your eyes widened at the sight. It was pictures of a huge body of water, beige dirt on the ground, and critters around.

"My parents always told me that outside the walls, a beach is to be found!" Armin said, voice cheerful and enthusiastic. For once, you could see his smile and not trembling lips when he spoke. Not like it could be helped, his parents had died and kids picked on him. "It's this huuuuge and salty lake, so much salt that even if you spend your whole life on picking it out from the water, there will still be trillions of it left!" He added, jumping to your side and landing a finger on another picture.

"Why don't we go there?" You asked, innocence protecting the truths from the horrible world.

"Okay!" Armin nodded, clasping both of your hands together. "It's a promise!" He grinned, the view of his hair flowing with the wind and pink-dusted cheeks making you blush. A purple flower was dragged and stuck to his hair thanks to the wind, which back then you laughed about. You didn't think much of it- mind too at ease. Nothing bad could happen to you both.

\----------------------------- 

Years had passed, and, by now, you were fully aware of how much of a mess this place was. You ranked right below Armin in terms of strength against titans, but you didn't care. All you wanted was to fulfill each other's promise and see the beach together.

"What are you doing up here? You know it's dangerous." A voice filled your ears, surprising you. Thankfully, it was only him.

"Can't I enjoy the view? Come sit!" You snickered, thumping your hand against the grass. Armin looked back before complying with your request, a sigh leaving his lips. It had been too long since the two of you could relax like this.

"We'll see the beach, right?" Your hand ran across the grass as you asked your question, humming a lullaby as you waited for an answer. You bumped into his hand, and, with no hesitation, took it in yours. You felt him jump and tense up for a second, but as he relaxed into your touch, you'd rest your head against his shoulder.

"We will." Armin responded, returning the act by resting his head against your own and pressing his body against yours even more. The cold wind turned warm and you blamed the sun for making your face so pink.

Yet again, a harsh wind ran past the two of you, and a purple lily landed on Armin's blond hair. You laughed, reminding him of how it had happened years ago.

"Oh, shut it!" He cocked his face upwards, crossing both of his arms. In an attempt to mess with him even furthermore, you leaned over to tickle him but fell on top of him. Oh, _great._

To your surprise, his arms snaked behind your back and he held you in place. It didn't last for long, though, as Eren interrupted your little act.

\----------------------------- 

"You fucking asshole!" You yelled, punching Levi square in the face in an attempt to take back the medicine. He only grunted and pushed you with force, throwing you against Hange.

"It's for the better, [Name]!" Levi snapped, already securing the medicine into the injection.

Despite your sobs, kicking, and biting, it was of no use.  
The medicine was given to Erwin.

And Armin was **_dead._**

\----------------------------- 

Back to the present, now.

You barely got to notice the moment a cold flesh surrounded your body, but next thing you knew, an immense pain gathered itself on your legs.

But then it went white.

You awoke in a field, skin fresh and warm. Sun settled behind the mountains and a scent of salt in the wind. Sounds of what sounded like birds were in the distance.

"[Name]!" A voice called out, cheerful and happy.

You'd turn around and Armin hugged your frame. Oh, had it been so long since you felt this certain embrace.

"Come on! We've got to see the beach!" He grinned, forcing you to stand up. 

"The beach?" You asked; confused. It seemed as if worries and stress didn't exist in this world, because as soon as one would enter your mind, it'd disappear.

"Yeah!" He answered, dragging you behind him before stopping at a hill. "Don't you remember our promise?" Armin turned around to face you, a smile on his face and a purple flower stuck to his hair. Right then and there, the wind would drag and stuck a lily onto your hair.

"Yes, I do remember." You smiled, taking his hand as he took you to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the 1.5k+ reads on this! 
> 
> if you've got any requests, leave them below <3


	10. Promise. (Hange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by someone! i love hange a lot,,, :)

"God damn it, Hange!" You yelled, clenching your fists and biting your lip. "Why can't you put yourself in my shoes?! I... I- Jesus, I can't- augh!" You dropped to the ground, tears falling like a waterfall. There was this certain pain in your chest, like the type of ache you feel when you let something out, and for a moment, it feels good. But then, sorrow and guilt take over and leave you like the flowers in winter.

"What is it that I've done wrong now?!" Hange spat and slammed their foot on the ground, making you jump. But you shouldn't be afraid, not of your lover, that is.

"Everything!" You'd respond, look up, and have your heart shattered into a million pieces upon seeing them cry. It was rare to see them like this, which is likely why it hit you so much.  
No. You couldn't let yourself submit to anything now, if you never spoke about how you felt, this relationship would slowly drift away from romantic and turn into a snake's venom; toxic.

"You arrive home late, barely pay me any attention, and-" You repeated the words you had mentioned millions of times already. After all, this hadn't been the only fight you've had with Hange. But it wasn't about you, it was about them. You had been too scared to say it before, though.

"You always say that, [Name]! Isn't there anything else-" Hange tried to butt in, stepping closer. You stopped them dead in their tracks.

"It's not about me!" You cried out, holding their cheeks on the palms of your hands and pushing them towards the bed, where they'd fall below you. "Do you have any idea how much it worries me when you arrive home at four in the _fucking_ morning?! You'd continue, wiping the tears that came down from your face as you straddled Hange.

"I couldn't give two shits about you not touching me when you come back! I know you're tired, but that is what makes me so..." You tried to speak up, but the uncontrollable sobs and hiccups would prevent you from doing so.

Two arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you forward, face hitting your partner's chest. That didn't stop you from crying, though.

"So what? Say it, darlin'." Hange murmured, kissing the top of your forehead and caressing your back as if to calm you down.

"So uneasy! I can't even fall asleep knowing damn well you could be dead on the field!" You wept, messing up Hange's top. 

It had been a long time since you had felt their arms wrapped around you. A long, long time since you last recognized their scent. It was strange- they smelt a mix of vanilla and mint. How did they get to smell so sweet, you would never know. But you didn't ask nor did you care. You would only dwell in the warmth and shove your face under their chin, trying to stop yourself from crying so much.

You knew how hard it would be to marry someone who was part of the Survey Crops, but this was far too much.

"[Name.]" Hange muttered out, running their hand through your hair. You'd hum in question, still sobbing softly and hiccups erupting.

"I promise," They began, both of their hands falling on your cheeks as they forced you to look up at them. You tried to look away, but their hold remained still.

"I will never leave you." They continued, kissing the top of your forehead and picking you up only to lay you down on the bed once more. "For now, fall asleep. I'll be here beside you in the morning, I _promise_."

You nodded and finally relaxed your muscles, enjoying the warmth your lover provided in the dead, cold night.


	11. Tired. (Annie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU in which reader has a mental ab#sive father and Annie comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not feeling very well (mentally), so i decided to write a comfort annie short fic :)  
> \+ very self-indulgent. TW for scars and mental abuse
> 
> song in this fic: https://youtu.be/dIV6QLQjORY

You sobbed, hugging yourself and picking at your skin.

You were just so fucking tired at this point.

You needed someone to tell you that it was- that everything was going to be okay.

Panic spread through your body- or was it fear? Both, perhaps. God, you hated him. You hated your father with such a burning passion. He had ripped all of your hopes and dreams to shreds. No room for a fire to be lit again. Well, that's what you thought, but deep down you knew there was someone.

A lady.

But you were just a mere person- she a butterfly, someone you hoped would take you under her wing.

You always felt like a burden. To everyone and anyone, even to the people at the supermarket whom you've never met before, there was always that anxiety that you were a pest.

The scars marked in your skin always made you feel self-conscious, more than what you already were. God, you hated yourself so much. Your body, arms, face, posture- fucking everything! Why did you end up like this?! Your father, of course, but why did you listen to him?! No matter how hard you tried to strive to become someone better than him, the invisible strings attached to your brain made you do as he pleased. He'd manipulate and control you, commenting on what you wore to break you even further.

With your cries softening any other noise, you only looked up when a warm hand gently landed on your shoulder.

_Annie._

Oh, how much you loved her. So beautiful and intelligent- witted and strong, too. One of the smartest and vigorous people you have ever met. She wasn't great at communicating or emotions, but after knowing her for so long, it was impossible not to fall in love with her. 

Despite her tough exterior, she was nothing but a soft bunny inside. She clearly cared for the people dear and close to her, and you hoped you were one of those people. 

"[Name]?" Her voice filled your ears, making you forget all your problems. As soon as her arms extended themselves out, you jumped into them and resumed your crying, messing up her shirt. It didn't seem like she cared, as she carefully sat down in a more comfortable position and brought you to sit in her lap. 

For once, you could breathe. Her perfume smelled like pine cones and rosemary in winter, so very refreshing and calming. Nothing else stood in your mind, only her. Only Annie Leonhart. She always made you feel so protected and safe. Whenever she went over to your house and your father was there, feeling unsafe was out of the question. And if the two of you went out, you knew that even if someone even dared to touch either of you, she'd kick their ass in a flash.

"You know I'm not good with words, but if your father said something to you, ignore him." Annie whispered, a tint of pink on her cheeks.

You'd look up at her, nose puffed up with tears rolling down your eyes. As if on cue, the pads of her fingers removed the droplets of water from your skin ever-so-gently; like how a bee would care for their flower.

"But how can I? All he does is call me-!" You cried out, interrupted as both her hands cupped your face. 

"Because you're everything but what he says!" Annie furrowed her brows, softening her gaze after a few seconds and letting go of her hold. 

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"But, how can I be so sure you're telling the truth?"

"Do you want me to prove it to you?"

" _Yes_." You responded, a smile plastered across your face with curiosity. You'd be shocked, however, as she leaned in and took your lips onto your own, her arm snaking around your waist to keep you in place. She gave you a few seconds to react, and, after you pushed yourself a bit further into her, your making out resumed. It wasn't rough nor messy, just gentle and sweet. You couldn't ask for a better place to have your first kiss in.

Below a tree in the warm weather of fall, leaves crashing down with ease.

After Annie pulled away, she looked up/down at you before looking away.

"Hey." You hummed, chuckling as you pushed her down and fell on top of her, resting your chin on her collarbone area.

"Thank you." You continued, closing your eyes and enjoying the warmth she now provided.

Annie smiled, wrapping her arms around your body and letting the two of you rest under the warm rays of the sun.


End file.
